Late Night Dip
by bioresident92
Summary: Peter can't sleep, so he decides to take a late night swim and is followed by someone. SLASH


Peter couldn't sleep and needed something to do other than lie in bed. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering off and thinking off the many things that could possibly go wrong now that he was king of Narnia. Peter decided he could no longer lie in bed and got up to wonder the castle. The breeze was cool as he opened his chamber door and decided that roaming the castle in just one's boxers wasn't the best idea and put on his pajama bottoms and a robe.

Peter liked the feeling of the cold stone floor as it touched his feet and it reminded him of being back home walking barefoot around his home; he wondered if the house was still there. Peter walked down the hall to the balcony and stared at the open space. While he was looking out, his peripherals caught the ocean and it looked so peaceful; he finally knew what might clear his head. Peter didn't feel like walking back to his chamber to get a towel or a swim suit and decided to just go straight to the sandy beach. Little did the high king know that he was being followed.

Peter reached the beach and walked over to an area where no one would be able to see him from the castle; he didn't want to get caught. The water touched his feet and it was surprisingly warm. As Peter removed his robe, he heard footsteps and suddenly, Edmund's voice.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to take a swim, what are you doing?"

"Heard footsteps outside my bedroom. When I saw that it was you, I was curious to what you were up to."

"Like I said little bro, just going for a swim. Need something to keep my mind distracted."

Edmund walked closer towards Peter and look puzzled. "I don't see a swim suit, exactly how were you planning on swimming?"

Peter chuckled at his brother and took off his pajama bottoms. Peter put his clothes in a nice pile and started to walk towards the water.

"Wait Pete!"

Peter turned around. "Don't you think you might need those after your swim," said Edmund referring to Peter's boxers. Peter walked back to the shore and kicked off his underwear; Edmund's eyes widened as his brother exposed himself. "You just going to stand there drooling, or are you going to come join me?"

Edmund didn't need to be asked twice. As Peter got into the water, Edmund remove his pajamas and stopped right before removing his boxers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Pete, its just….wouldn't you like to take them off for me?" Peter started to walk back to shore, slowly rising from the water, the droplets running down his chest and groin as he stepped back onto the beach. Peter placed his hands on Edmund penis and it immediately got hard. Both boys smiled and Peter pulled down his bother's underwear; they got into the water and continued making out.

Out in the water, Peter went below the surface freaking Edmund out. Suddenly, Edmund felt something sucking on him between the legs. "Please don't stop. Keep going." Edmund finally couldn't contain it any longer and cummed.

Peter came back to the surface brushing his hair out of his face. "Thanks for the warning." Edmund gave his brother a look. "You sure can hold your breathe under water for a long time."

"I've been practicing", said Peter right before going down a second time. Edmund expected him to suck on him again, but realized that he wasn't when he saw Peter back on shore putting on his clothes. Edmund swam back to shore and stopped when Peter yelled at him.

"Hope you enjoy the water."

Edmund was puzzled but then realized that his brother was taking his clothes with him.

"What the hell Pete?" Peter spun Edmund's boxers on his index finger and said, "That's for not warning me. Night Ed, lets hope you make it back without anyone noticing."

"Peter…Oh come on; don't act like you didn't enjoy it!"

Peter walked away, leaving Edmund naked in the water. "This is just great."

Edmund decided that he needed to get out quickly, but also, that he needed to take action against his brother's action. "You're going to regret this high king." And with those words, Edmund got out of the water, hid his manhood with his hands, and ran back to the castle.


End file.
